Rakan's New Year's Confession
by sephira-san
Summary: Rakan realizes he's in love with Chigusa on New Year's


**Title: **Rakan'sNew Year's Confession

**By:** Sephira-san

**Rating:** PG-13

**Warnings:** Yaoi, boys kissing

**Characters:** Sawa Rakan, Senroh Chigusa, Shigeka Narushige, Koh & Tohno Tohji

**Pairing:** Rakan/Chigusa

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Silver Diamond...It's owned by Shiho Sugiura, I'm just using the characters as I like.

**A/N:** I never got to have a Christmas story for this, so I wanted to do a New Year's one-shot for it and it's my first Silver Diamond fic….Sorry if it sounds rushed, I wanted it done by New Year's Eve or New Year's Day and I wrote it at work as well.

----

'_Why am I blushing.' _Rakan thought.

Sawa Rakan stood in front of the kitchen sink washing vegetables and someone had come up behind him wrapping their arms around Rakan's waist.

"What are you doing, Rakan?" he asked.

"Chigusa-san, you can let me go. I need to make dinner. It's New Year's Eve and I get to celebrate with others." Rakan felt the arms move away.

Senroh Chigusa looked at him. Since coming to this world he's learned a lot. Such as his ever growing feelings for the Sanome. "What is New Year's Eve?"

"Oh that's right." the boy moved to the stove and checked everything. "You were asleep. We celebrate New Year's. At midnight it's the New Year." he smiled.

Chigusa watched him. _'I want Rakan.' _he thought. The man had kept his eyes on the boy since Tohno arrived.

"Chigusa-san, can you tell everyone dinner is about ready?" Rakan asked him.

"Of course." he replied and walked out.

'_What's wrong with me?' _the young Sanome silently asked himself. "If I didn't ask him to tell the others about dinner I would have jumped him." he sighed.

"Rakan-kun?" came the voice.

The brown haired boy jumped. "Huh? Wha?"

"I'm sorry." he said.

"Narushige-san." Rakan turned the stove off. "It's okay." he smiled.

Shigeka Narushige walked in further. "Is what you just said true?"

"Rakan likes Chigusa." said Koh.

His eyes widened. _'Oh no…Did I say that out loud?'_

"Koh please keep it between us." he told his snake. "I'm very sorry. I didn't mean to over hear."

"It's all right. I had no idea I was speaking out loud." Rakan placed the food on plates.

Narushige looked at the boy. "How do you feel about Senroh?" he asked.

Rakan got the rice. "I…" he trailed off.

"Forgive me. It wasn't my place to ask a personal question." Narushige grabbed plates.

"I'm in love with Chigusa-san." he blurted out.

"He thought you were mad at him." the taller man said.

Rakan held the rice cooker. "No, I wasn't. I just had to make sure of my feelings, but I love him."

"You should tell him." Koh spoke up.

"I know and I will after dinner." he smiled.

They all ate dinner. Chigusa sat to Rakan's left and Narushige sat to his right, why Tohno was seated at the other end with Koh watching him as he ate. Everyone at Koh had enough. The snake swallowed it's food and opened his mouth. "Senroh, Rakan has something to tell you."

"Koh…" Narushige grabbed him. "Dinner was good. Please excuse us. There's a New Year's special we would like to watch." the blond stood, grabbed Tohno and left.

"Rakan?" questioned Chigusa.

"I must clean the dishes." he avoided Chigusa's eyes.

"How could you say that." Narushige said.

The snake wrapped around his owner. "I didn't like waiting."

"What is this all about?" asked Tohno Tohji.

"It's none of your concern." replied Narushige.

In the kitchen, Rakan was washing the dishes. He couldn't believe Koh said anything. Rakan isn't ready to tell Chigusa yet.

"Rakan are you mad at me?" Chigusa walked in.

"No, I'm not mad." he paused. "Please go join the others."

"All right." the dark haired man walked off.

'_I will tell him.' _Rakan thought.

Rakan joined everyone in the living room after he washed the dishes. He was nervous. It was very close to midnight. Taking a deep breath he opened his mouth. "Chigusa-san…" he paused. "I love you."

"Rakan." Chigusa looked at him.

Tohno just stared as Narushige and Koh couldn't have been any happier at this moment, since he finally told him. They smiled as they watched them talk.

"I'm in love with you." he got closer.

"I love you, Rakan." the dark haired man embraced Rakan

As the clock struck 12, Rakan and Chigusa were passionately kissing.

"Happy New Year everyone." Narushige announced.


End file.
